How We Met
by Darkness Be Mine
Summary: He'd seen him around of course, the tall blonde kid. He was a hard guy to ignore with his blonde good looks and larger than life personality; appearing out of nowhere on their first day of high school, striding into their homeroom with confidence and the quick flash of a smile. - What might have happened if Noctis and Prompto hadn't become friends that first day of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Just a little 'what if' that popped into my head after watching the Brotherhood anime again. Please let me know what you guys think and if you think I should continue with it.

* * *

Noctis Lucis Caelum, crown prince of the kingdom of Lucis, was bored.

And not just normal bored either... out of his _mind_ bored to the point where he'd honestly rather be doing literally _anything else_. Training with Gladio for instance... being beaten to a pulp by his Shield in training was always a laugh riot. Or maybe one of those afternoons in his apartment with Ignis when his advisor insisted he learn at least the very _basics_ of cooking. Hell... attending another of the endless series of state dinners his rank required him to attend. Anything. Anything at _all_ would have been better than this.

That said, judging by the expressions on the faces of his fellow students around him he wasn't alone in feeling so; it was very obviously a sentiment shared by many in the small room. Numerous blank stares were directed at the video they watched in the darkened room from the majority of students in the class; the girl seated at the desk to his right – Millie, he thought her name was – had fallen asleep, slumped in her seat; head propped a little precariously on her hand. The entire class was the same, all in various stages of boredom with one very notable exception.

He'd seen him around of course, the tall blonde kid. He was a hard guy to ignore with his blonde good looks and larger than life personality; almost constantly surrounded by a group of fluttery girls and equally rowdy guys he didn't think he'd ever seen the guy alone. At least not since he'd appeared on their first day of high school, striding into their homeroom with confidence and the quick flash of a smile.

It had been quite the astonishing transformation of course, because he remembered seeing the kid around in their earlier school years. The memory now was faint, faded with time, but he had a vague recollection of a chubby kid holding a small camera and looking very much as if he wanted to fade right into the background.

Once upon a time quite shy and timid, the opposite seemed to be true now, and the tall, lean blonde was presently entertaining himself in the dull class with a low laughter-filled conversation with the girl sitting beside him. Judging by the sparkle in her dark eyes and the brilliant smile on her face she was enjoying the attention.

And why not; the blonde had grown into quite the attractive guy. Chubby arms and a round stomach had turned into lean limbs and a slender athletic build; even from here Noctis could see the wiry muscles in the guy's arms where he'd rolled his sleeves up as he leaned across the aisle to whisper something into the girl's ear. Whatever he'd said had her giggling madly, a flush rising up her neck to colour her cheeks.

"Mr Argentum!"

Obviously the guy's name, because the blonde turned his attention from the girl beside him to the teacher standing furiously at the head of the class.

"If you can't pay attention perhaps you'd prefer to visit the headmaster's office?"

The threat, one that might have quelled even the most determined troublemaker – their headmaster was some kind of tyrant – had the blonde, Argentum, scrambling to his feet. "Oh _Six_ yes. Any excuse not to sit through any more of this shit."

Quiet laughter rustled through the room at the irreverent response and Noctis watched – stunned – as the other guy made his way through the classroom to the door, the teacher staring at him in equal amazement. After a moment the man recovered slightly and, just as the blonde reached the door, snapped at him with, "Detention, Argentum. See me after school."

The only acknowledgment he received was a lazy wave over his shoulder as the blonde disappeared through the door.

For a long moment the quiet laughter continued and soft murmurings filled the room until the teacher turned to face the rest of the class with a dark scowl. "Anyone _else_ care to join him?"

Silence fell and however well liked the other guy was it was clear no one else was willing to risk detention with any further show of support or appreciation for his behaviour.

Eventually the teacher turned away, moving to take a seat once again at the head of the class and, brief excitement over, Noctis found himself falling back into the realm of the barely conscious.

* * *

It was impossible not to notice the flashy blonde after that. He was sure it was all in his head and probably due to the fact that he'd drawn so much attention to himself in class, but the guy seemed to be everywhere he went; always surrounded by others, always with a smile on his face and a flash in those clear blue eyes.

Still, obvious popularity aside, there was something about the guy that just... He didn't know what it was and didn't have any proof at all that might support his theory, but he seemed... lonely.

A ridiculous notion really; the guy had more friends than he would even know what to do with. He'd never even had _one_ real friend before... at least no one outside of the Citadel who wasn't duty-bound to spend time with him, and it seemed that the blonde had more than his fair share. How a guy like that could possibly be lonely he had no idea.

Sure, back in the day he might have given the feeling greater credence. Back when the blonde had always been alone; always walking head down, eyes riveted on the small camera he carried with him everywhere he went. In some ways he could relate to that little boy. He'd felt them similar back then. Felt alone, left out, apart from everyone; he'd felt a connection to the lonely boy the young Argentum had obviously been.

Unlike himself however, the blonde had obviously done something to alter his situation.

He wondered what the trigger had been, what it was that had made the young man determined to change himself, and change he did; the tall, lean length of him proof enough of the work he'd put into it and people everywhere had responded. Instead of their eyes drifting past him as if he didn't exist people started to take notice and very quickly his ready smile and irreverent personality made him one of the most popular guys in their high school.

Recognising the feeling that was slowly easing its way through his stomach as jealousy, Noctis pushed it all once again to the back of his head, readjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder as he made his way down the hall to the school's front doors.

When he heard the blonde's voice again – _Seriously! The guy was everywhere!_ – he refused to give in to the temptation to look over as he heard the now familiar voice rise over the chatter of students in the hall. He appeared to be regaling those standing with him – those students who were, like him, awaiting detention – with some story that had them all sniggering. His blonde hair, so well-styled before had now fallen out of its carefully crafted strands; now falling over his face and into his eyes where every so often he'd flick his head to move it, only to have it fall back again a moment later. Still, it didn't seem to be bothering the guy too much. In fact, he barely seemed to notice…

He felt a cold flush sweep through him when those blue eyes shifted ever so slightly to meet his own, and Noctis' eyes darted quickly away, feeling his cheeks colour a little in embarrassment at being caught looking at him.

As he hurried down the hall and pushed his way through the front doors of the school, the small group's laughter followed him out.

* * *

"How was your day?"

The words greeted him as he entered his apartment and his blue eyes lifted to find Ignis in the kitchen preparing dinner, the other guy watching him steadily as he moved wearily through the apartment to flop on the couch.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

Ignis just nodded, pausing in his prep to study him a moment before returning his attention to the food. "Tomorrow will be better. A new day."

He snorted his response to that. Tomorrow would be exactly the same as today, which had been exactly like each and every single day of his schooling to date. He still didn't know why he bothered going to school; Ignis had suggested on more than one occasion that he could always have a tutor called in but he'd disliked the idea of not being able to escape the confines of the Citadel. Now, living outside it in his own apartment, and especially after his day today the idea was definitely becoming more appealing.

Still, refusing to go back to the school, regardless of his reasons felt like giving in. And from what he remembered of his earlier years when he'd been recuperating from the attack that had almost taken his life, private tutors weren't anything special.

Besides... it was a hell of a lot easier to not pay attention if he wasn't the only student in the class.

"What're you making?"

Ignis didn't react to the question and for a moment Noctis wondered if he'd heard him when the guy kept working steadily away on the meal. It was when he'd opened him mouth to repeat the question when Ignis finally responded with, "It's a surprise."

Which of course was Ignis-speak for 'something with vegetables'; because of _course_ there were vegetables. Ignis was always trying to get him to eat healthier. He had a feeling that it was this fact alone that kept him coming back to make him dinner three times a week when he could have been using the time to do one of the many things that kept his advisor busy.

Sighing quietly to himself, Noctis settled down further into the soft folds of the couch and let himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to everyone who took a moment to read the first chapter and especially to my reviewer. I'm glad you liked it.

I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2.

* * *

Forever after that it felt impossible not to notice the blonde around at school. It seemed they shared a bunch of classes, though it wasn't wholly surprising he hadn't noticed before now. He used to breeze through his school days, barely noticing anything or anyone around him, lost in his own little world. Argentum – whatever his first name was – with his display in class the other day had managed to break him out of that world and now he was noticing everything and everyone around him.

Most especially Argentum himself.

He supposed it must have been nice, having so many friends to talk to, though the idea of that much attention on him in this place made him want to shudder. Not that he didn't get his own attention in this place, but nothing more than the usual; the kind of attention that didn't require acknowledgment or reciprocation. Argentum on the other hand was more often than not in the middle of any conversation; almost always the centre of attention.

Which was why it was so strange to suddenly see him completely alone.

Standing across the hall, leaning idly against the steel lockers, feet crossed at the ankles, he seemed caught up in his phone. Super focused, thumbs flying across the screen, he found himself wondering whether the guy was texting friends or else maybe he, like so many their age, was into King's Knight – probably one of the most addictive...

"Geez... Take a picture; it lasts longer."

Noctis started at the words, realising only then that he'd been caught staring again and felt a hint of colour rise in his cheeks as he caught the bright blue eyes of the guy opposite.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to stare."

"Didn't mean to, huh?" The guy pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against and made his way over, his actions smooth; an easy grace to his movements.

Coming to a stop directly in front of him, he cocked his head a little, blue eyes carefully studying Noctis' face. Feeling his flush deepen at the careful study, Noctis quickly offered his hand. "I'm Noctis."

Amusement tugged at one corner of the other's mouth and his eyes flickered down to the offered hand. "Yeah. I _do_ know what our crown prince looks like." The words were amused with only the slightest hint of mockery but seconds later he took the offered hand, shaking briefly. "Prompto. Nice to meet you Noctis."

A silence fell between them then and it took another long moment before Noctis realised he was still holding the other guy's hand securely in his own. Releasing the hand as though burnt, Noctis cleared his throat and stepped back, his blue eyes lifting again to meet those of the blonde opposite him and wondering again what the catalyst had been that had changed the boy so completely over the years.

"You're staring again."

Amusement this time eased its way smoothly into the other's voice and despite having the confidence to defend himself against people like Ignis and Gladio – was usually a pretty confident guy – for some reason Noctis found himself flushing; embarrassed. "Sorry."

A quick shrug indicated the blonde – Prompto – didn't much mind the attention, though his blue eyes were curious as they considered him a moment. "So what do you see?"

Confused, Noctis frowned. "Sorry?"

"When you look at me like that. What do you see?"

"Nothing... I, uh..." and when he saw Prompto's smile widen a little at his discomfort, his flush darkened in embarrassment and he cleared his throat, determined not to look like a complete moron. "I was just thinking how much you've changed since... well since we first met."

"We've met before?"

"Well... no I guess not. But I'd seen you around."

A small, self-deprecating smile tugged at the other's mouth then, his blue eyes sliding to the side to stare at an invisible mark on the wall beside them. "Well... I was pretty hard to miss."

"That's not what I meant."

His rushed response had Prompto's eyes sliding back to his face and a quick smirk removed that brief moment of vulnerability from his face. "Of course not."

Silence descended between them again and, searching frantically for something to say Noctis blurted without thinking, "I'm headed to the arcade after school today. Did you want to come?" Wondering what in the names of all the Six he was thinking inviting a complete stranger to the arcade with him – Iggy and Gladio would have a fit – Noctis found himself trying to justify the invitation. "If you want to, I mean. Not a big deal if you don't."

He was surprised. He could see it on the other's face and in the big blue eyes staring back at him as though he'd sprouted another head. "I... uh..." There was a pause then and bright blue eyes wandered carefully over his face, as if the guy was assessing his reasons behind the invitation. Eventually he responded with a quick shake of his head, his eyes not quite meeting Noctis'. "Actually no I don't. Have fun though." And without another word the other guy turned and left him standing where he was in the hall.

Staring after the tall blonde as he disappeared around the corner, Noctis realised that he'd just lied to the other guy. Not a big deal if he didn't want to come with him? Then why the hell would the other's easy rejection make him feel so hurt and almost... insecure? Why did it matter if Prompto didn't want to spend time with him? The guy didn't know him. They'd barely spoken and already he was inviting him to hang out at the arcade? Who _did_ that? Of _course_ the guy had said no. Who wouldn't? It was creepy.

He'd thought over the years of course that the reason he didn't have a friend at school was because he'd never really cared to have one, but in that moment, after that simple no from one of the school's more popular students... well maybe it hadn't been entirely his choice after all. Sure people liked to stare, ask questions, bombard him with endless attention from afar, but not one of them had ever actively tried to befriend him. Was it because they simply didn't _want_ to know him? Maybe he just didn't know how to talk to normal people; royalty, nobles and diplomats sure, no problem. Kids his own age... Apparently not.

He could sense that Iggy knew that something was wrong the minute he arrived to collect him; maybe his frown was darker than usual, maybe it was the way he shot a long look over at the crowds of students chatting together outside the school. Or maybe it was the way he darted quickly to the car and practically threw himself into the back seat when a certain blonde head turned his way.

Whatever Ignis thought however, he kept it to himself as they drove away, restricting any concern he felt to shooting surreptitious glances at him in the rear-view mirror and Noctis had never been more thankful for the way the other man could read him and how he'd very obviously assumed that he didn't want to talk about it.

Back at the school, standing amidst a crowd of friends who were all chattering around him, Prompto watched the luxury sedan pull away from the kerb in silence. For a long moment bright eyes watched the car depart, curiosity flickering deep in the clear blue before a sharp elbow to the ribs and teasing laughter pulled his attention back to the group around him.

* * *

He didn't end up going to the arcade, not really feeling up to it after Prompto's rejection, though really… should have seen it coming. Prompto was one of the school's most popular kids; he had a ton of friends he could go with to the arcade. Why in the names of the Six would he want to go with a complete stranger? And a prince no less... bodyguards hovering, bossing him around, probably glowering at the unvetted student hanging around their prince.

Gladio would have undoubtedly have had words with the guy the first time his back was turned.

It would have been a horrible afternoon for the other teen; if he'd been given a similar opportunity as the one he'd offered Prompto... well he'd probably have done the same thing.

"Are you feeling well, Noct?"

It seemed as though Iggy had finally broken his silence which meant the guy's worry had clearly won out over his desire to give Noctis his privacy. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The other hesitated a moment, eyes filled with concern and curiosity. "Are you sure? You seem quite... disheartened."

For a long moment Noctis remained silent, trying to order his thoughts into any semblance of sense so that he could pass them on to Ignis in some way that didn't make him look like a complete moron. Eventually he gave up, realising there was no easy way to explain it all and deciding to plough right in he took a deep breath, just saying the first thing that came to mind. "Hey Iggy is there something wrong with me?"

Ignis blinked a moment in surprise at the rushed and almost breathless question, before shaking his head. "Not that I'm aware of, no. Why do you ask?"

And Noctis just shook his head. The very last thing he felt like doing right now was revealing his failure to someone as calmly confident and put together as Ignis. "It's... it's nothing. Forget I asked."

"I find it highly unlikely I will be able to do so but we need not speak of it if that is your wish."

Noctis nodded silently, wondering then if perhaps he shouldn't take Ignis up on the offer and discuss it. After all, his advisor never seemed to have any trouble with making friends... sure he hadn't really seen the guy with any really close friends outside of the Citadel but that didn't mean he didn't have any. Gladio, for example, seemed to like the guy well enough. "It's just... I don't have any friends at that school, and I thought it was probably just because I didn't _choose_ to make friends."

Ignis considered that for a moment. "I'm sensing there's a 'but' in there somewhere?"

"But I spoke to one of the guys at school today. Just for a bit, and... well..." When his voice trailed off into nothing, Noctis assumed Ignis might offer some kind of encouragement to keep him talking. When he didn't, merely watching him in silence and waiting patiently, Noctis sighed. "And I guess I might have invited him to hang out at the arcade with me today."

Ignis when he replied was all seriousness. "Noct, we don't know a thing about this kid. You know the protocol. He will need to be heavily vetted before you invite him..."

"I _know_ , okay?" he snapped, cutting his advisor off mid-sentence. "I get it. Trust me, I get it." He sighed then, the anger from a moment before dissipating and his expression became almost helpless; a new look for him. "I just... panicked, I guess."

Ignis, calm once more, cocked his head curiously. "You panicked?"

Noctis nodded slowly, embarrassed to admit just how bad he was at this whole making friends thing but realising he'd gone too far to quit now. "Yeah. We were just talking about... well nothing really. And then there was this long silence and I just panicked and invited him to the arcade."

Silence was Ignis' only reaction for a moment, all the while Noctis' embarrassment creeping up his neck until his cheeks were coloured a faint pink. "But we didn't go to the arcade this afternoon."

A response that only heightened his embarrassment and as his cheeks blossomed from pink into a colour closer to red, the prince shook his head. "He said no."

"Which is the whole problem you're having with this."

Noctis nodded. "I thought making friends was supposed to be easy for royalty."

Ignis laughed at that, honestly amused at the frustration in Noctis' voice. "Ordinarily yes, but it seems you've chosen an interesting one to target."

"Target? You sound like Gladio. I'm not trying to _attack_ the guy."

"But you do want to be his friend."

"I..." Did he though? If he was completely honest with himself the thought had never occurred to him before that rather unexpected conversation in the hall today. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Maybe?"

Noctis shrugged. "Like I said... I don't know. I didn't really _plan_ to talk to him. It just happened. And..."

When Noctis didn't continue, Ignis prompted once more. "And...?"

"I dunno... seems like trouble. He swore aloud in class the other day and then walked out on the teacher." Okay he really didn't know why he was telling Ignis this. It felt like he was some little kid dobbing on the other guy. "Not a big deal really. Guy clearly isn't interested in hanging out, so it's not like it's going to be an issue."

Ignis chuckled at Noctis' pretended disinterest. It was clear he saw right through the act; could see that the rejection had hurt. "You never know... he might have simply been taken by surprise by the sudden invitation if it was as out of the blue as you say. Or perhaps he already had plans."

"Or maybe he just had absolutely no interest in being friends."

"That is a possibility, yes." Ignis agreed with a nod. "Fact of the matter is you won't know for sure unless you try again. Honestly, if you'd invited me to the arcade minutes after we'd met for the first time, I'd probably have turned you down too."

"You hate the arcade."

"I do. Regardless it's..." and he paused a moment, looking thoughtful. "Now... how do I put this kindly..."

"Creepy?"

A smile quirked at the corner of Ignis' mouth at that, his eyes as they met Noctis' twinkling merrily at the succinct description, and he nodded. "I was looking for something a touch more tactful, but essentially yes. It _was_ a little creepy."

"So you think I should try again?"

"Of course. Try again if you like. Or not. You're under no obligation to befriend this boy, and you did mention that he might be trouble?"

Noctis nodded thoughtfully in acknowledgment. Iggy was right of course; Iggy was almost always right. Kinda annoying but it definitely had it's moments. Like right now, for example. After all, the last thing he wanted was to get involved with someone who'd only get him into trouble, or at the very least make his time in high school that much harder. "Yeah you're right," and it was rare enough a statement that Ignis' brows rose on his forehead in surprise at the admission. "He can go on thinking I'm a freak; I don't care."

And he really didn't. He was sure there were a lot of people out there who thought things of him that weren't true; a side effect of being so well-known and at the same time a bit reclusive outside of official functions and school. So if the guy thought him a total freak – if he told all his friends about what had happened and they all had a good laugh about it, he didn't care.

Prompto Argentum could think whatever the hell he liked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! Thanks for all those who've taken a moment to read this, and especially to those who've followed and favourited it. I hope you guys continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to my reviewers! I love hearing what you guys thought.

Guest: Yeah... it's gonna be a little different than the official version... a little harder for them to fall into the easy friendship they made it out to be in the anime.

Astrid Midnight: Thanks very much! I hope you continue to enjoy it.

RRina: Prom is just being Prom... as he is in this little alternate universe in my head at least. He's not trying to be mean... just not sure what to make of Noctis, I think. They'll get there though.

Before I get started, I just wanted to give you all a heads up... I'm going on holidays overseas for a month, so I won't be updating for a while. I promise I'll continue to do when I return home however. Hope you all enjoy this and I'll see you all when I get back.

* * *

His determination that Prompto's opinion didn't matter was easy enough to believe in the space of his own apartment; Ignis' quiet support present for most of the evening until the other man had to leave. What wasn't quite so easy was keeping it in mind when he was back at school. Their encounter and the embarrassment he'd suffered because of it made him all the more aware of the other guy and it didn't help that he now seemed to be on Prompto's radar too. Every so often in their classes and even out in the halls he felt those bright blue eyes turn to look at him; whenever he caught this gaze he found himself confronted with the blonde's very clear curiosity.

Like the guy was trying to figure him out.

Fair, he supposed, but it didn't stop it from irritating, and now, standing in the hall awaiting his next class, the silent study of those pale eyes – only a few feet away now – was starting to annoy. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the silent study continued and he had to clench his hands into tight fists to prevent himself from lashing out with more anger when he finally snapped.

"Take a picture; it lasts longer," he growled, ignoring the surprised reactions of the students around them at the words and his tone, finding great pleasure in throwing the guy's words from their previous meeting back at him. Moments later he was stunned into silence as the flash of a camera momentarily blinded him. Had Prompto actually just...

Another bright flash – this one of white teeth in a wide smile – and Prompto disappeared through the door into their classroom, the other students standing with them filtering in after him, most shooting quick, curious looks at the stunned prince standing frozen in the hall as they passed.

* * *

"I'm not going to get a nasty visit from the Crownsguard, right?"

It was an hour or so later and Noctis had just sat down in the school's lunchroom when the voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up in surprise as Prompto took the seat at the table opposite him.

"What? Why would they...?"

By way of an answer Prompto just held up his camera and shook it a bit, one blonde brow arching to his forehead and Noctis couldn't help but chuckle with a shake of his head. "Unlikely. Unless I tell them you got a compromising picture of me they're really not gonna care."

"Good to know."

Silence fell between them then and it was only when Prompto started to rise again to leave that Noctis decided to break it. "Sorry about the other day."

Surprise fluttered across Prompto's very expressive face; he had clearly not been expecting the apology. "Sorry about what?"

"That whole... invitation. It was weird."

"Ah... that." Prompto grinned down at him. "Yeah it was a little weird, but it's cool. No harm no foul and all that."

"Thanks." And thinking the conversation over and that Prompto would be heading off, Noctis opened the box Ignis had sent with him to school, dark blue eyes assessing the damage and grimacing a little at the sight of all the vegetables and salad the guy had included for him.

Seriously... when would Ignis learn to accept the fact that he just didn't eat...

"Holy shit!"

Glancing up in surprise at the expletive, Noctis realised that Prompto hadn't moved and was now staring down at his lunch; eyes wide.

"What?" he asked, glancing back at his lunch to see what it was that had startled the guy. Not seeing anything extraordinary about the offering, Noctis' eyes lifted again to the blonde.

Prompto continued to stare down into the box for a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor, his eyes lifting to meet Noctis' once again. "I... well... nothing I guess, just... I mean... _that's_ what you get for lunch?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?" he glanced back down at his food.

A quiet chuckle made him look back up as Prompto took the seat opposite his own once again; the guy was shaking his head in amusement. "Most of us are on a meal plan with the school and the fare is..." and he shrugged with a faint smile. "Well let's just say a lot less appetising than that."

Noctis nodded silently a moment, considering his words and struggling a little with a slight feeling of guilt. "Yeah Ignis loves to cook – is insanely good at it too – and loves to try make me eat a little healthier, so..." and he waved his hand absently at the food.

Prompto's expression shifted to curious then, cocking his head to the side, his eyes flicking briefly down at his lunch again before back up at his face. "Ignis is one of your... servants?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Technically he's an advisor, but over the years he's sorta become more of a very bossy friend."

The blonde nodded as though he understood but his expression made it clear he found it a little confusing. Different lives, he suspected, wondering then what Prompto's looked like outside of school.

"And you're not usually a healthy eater generally, I take it?"

Noctis smiled at that, shaking his head. "Ignis tries to make me one, but he's not here."

A grin flashed across Prompto's face, his blue eyes sparkling a moment. Seconds later it dawned on him exactly what that meant. "Wait... you have a box of what looks like _the_ most delicious food on the planet and you're not even going to eat it?"

Noctis looked surprised. "Well I'll eat _some_ of it. Just not this... or probably this." And when Prompto looked at him like that was some kind of sacrilege, Noctis had to laugh. "You can have it if you like. I don't mind."

He looked tempted, those blue eyes flicking between Noctis' own and the box of food in front of him. Eventually however the guy just shook his head. "Nah it's cool dude. I've got my own to get through."

"Hey Prom!"

The voice interrupted their conversation and Prompto glanced over at the guy calling him from across the room at one of the other tables in the lunchroom. Acknowledging the other with a brief wave, Prompto turned back to Noctis even as he rose to his feet. "Gotta run. Enjoy your lunch..." A grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, he added, "What you _do_ eat of it."

Noctis just nodded. "Yeah thanks."

And with a quick smile, Prompto crossed the room to rejoin his friends leaving Noctis on his own once more.

* * *

Though anyone else might have considered their conversation in the lunchroom as some kind of prelude to friendship, Noctis couldn't quite bring himself to start acknowledging the guy around the school. After all, the whole reason he'd come over in the first place had been to make sure he wasn't getting in trouble for the picture he'd taken. The rest...

... well he didn't know what to make of the rest of it. Just wrapping he supposed. The other guy trying to show that he was a good guy and not worth sending the Crownsguard after him. Trying to picture for a moment what that might have looked like, him trying to convince the Crownsguard to go after Prompto for such a harmless photo, Noctis found himself smiling in amusement.

"Something funny?"

Noctis looked up in surprise at the soft voice, an automatic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Hey Iris. What're you doing here?"

Shooting him a brilliant grin, Iris bounced out of the car and over to his side where he waited by the school gate. "I was with Gladi at the Citadel when Iggy said he was going to pick you up. So I asked if I could come for the ride."

Considering that a moment, Noctis' smile widened a little. "So if you were at the Citadel, that means no training with Gladio this afternoon?"

"Bingo," she offered with another grin. "I knew you'd be happy to see me."

Noctis grinned, following after her obediently when she grasped his wrist and tugged him towards the car with a flounce in her step. "Come on! If we hurry back, Gladio might even let you come with if I beg him long enough."

Shaking his head as he climbed into the car after her, Noctis laughed. "You and I both know that there is no way this side of heaven or hell that he's gonna let me get in the way of Gladi/Iris time."

"One day, Noct. One day he'll give in." Overly optimistic on her part, but it was sweet nonetheless.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Hey dude. How's the day treating you?"

It was the next day, and Noctis looked up in surprise at the unexpected voice as Prompto took the seat opposite him again; was this gonna become some kind of habit on the blonde's part? "Hey Prompto. Not so bad. You?"

"Nightmare. Don't even ask."

And so he didn't, instead opening up the box Ignis has sent him with this morning and peering inside. Celery sticks? Really Ignis? Maybe the guy was simply getting sick of him and making some kind of point.

"Let me guess. You're not interested in any of that."

Considering the food, Noctis shrugged. "The pasta thing looks okay I guess."

"Those look like mushrooms though, Six save you."

Noctis frowned at him. "Mushrooms are okay..." And when Prompto flashed him a grin he realised the guy was merely teasing him. "So what brings you over to this side of the lunchroom?"

Prompto shrugged, his expression innocent. "I can't just say hi to a guy."

Noctis arched a brow. "You tell me."

Prompto thought about that for a second before shaking his head with a laugh. "Yeah okay, I have an ulterior motive." Of course he did, and when the guy reached over to pinch one of his celery sticks, crunching away on it as he considered his next words, Noctis just watched him in surprise. "So the cute brunette who came to pick you up the other day... she single?"

When Noctis recoiled a little at the question, Prompto waved his hands dismissively. "If you two are an item, no big deal, but the guys wanted to know, so..."

"... so they sent you over to check."

"I _am_ the only one brave enough to talk to you, after all. We're practically friends already." He pouted a little at Noctis' amused snort, but his bright smile returned when Noctis spoke again.

"We're not an item," and when he saw the smile, he shook his head again. "But trust me, the guys really don't want to go there."

"If you believe that, you really do _not_ see how cute that girl is."

Noctis chuckled. "Oh trust me, I know how cute she is. But I'm also aware of exactly who her brother is... and that he would totally kill for that girl."

Prompto frowned a little. "Protective older brother, huh? Yeah... I can see how that could be a problem." He thought about that for a while, glancing back at his group of friends as though considering the guy who'd asked the question. "I reckon he'd survive okay."

It was clear that Prompto had a particular friend in mind and Noctis chanced a glance across the lunchroom to see Prompto's friends watching them closely. Feeling his own protective side flair up, he quickly flicked through the photos on his phone to one of Gladio; pushing his phone across the table so Prompto could see. "The guy is my Shield in training. He would totally kick all your asses combined," he pointed out, adding a quick, "No offence."

Prompto took one look at the photo and whistled low. "Well shit. None taken. You're right. He would totally _destroy_ us." He studied the picture a moment, curiosity flickering through them as he cocked his head thoughtfully to one side. "Who's the other guy?"

Noctis glanced over at the upside photo to see one of Prompto's long fingers pointing at Ignis. "Oh that's Ignis."

Nodding thoughtfully for a moment, eventually the guy sighed and handed the phone back. "So the guy can cook and looks like he should be on the cover of some men's fashion magazine. The ladies must _love_ him."

"He does okay," he replied, and when Prompto nodded in acknowledgment, Noctis nudged him playfully across the table. "Though you seem to do just fine too."

Prompto flashed him another of those brilliant grins before rising to his feet. "Okay well... best give my friend the bad news," he explained, reaching over to snag another of the celery sticks from his lunch before offering a quick wave and disappearing back across the room.

* * *

"I don't like it. Feels like he's just using you."

Noctis rolled his eyes at the reaction from his Shield in training. "Of course _you_ would think that. You're just upset he asked about Iris."

It was then that Ignis spoke up from across the small room. "I'm sorry, Noct, but I feel I have to agree with Gladio on this point. The only occasions on which that young man has ever approached you he's wanted something. I'd consider being cautious where Mr Argentum is concerned."

"Caution. Got it." Then he shook his head with a smile. "Seriously guys, don't worry so much. We're not friends. The guy is just... around."

"Seems to be 'around' more and more these days," Gladio pointed out.

Noctis nodded. "Yeah because as you say he's wanted something. Not a big deal."

Ignis considered that a moment, sharing a look with Gladio before finally surrendering with a nod. "Fine. Though still I urge caution. You don't know this boy. Or what he might be capable of."

"Yeah, yeah... vigilance. I know. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah, kid, we know." And when Noctis glowered at his Shield in training Gladio just grinned back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hi all! First things first... Merry Christmas! Or happy holidays, if you don't celebrate Christmas. I hope everyone's had a great holiday.

Obviously I've returned home from my trip and finally gotten around to getting you the next chapter of this one. Thanks to all who've followed and favourited the story. I'm glad you like it enough to stick around for more. Thanks especially to my reviewers. I love hearing your thoughts. Your reviews definitely help keep me determined to keep writing more of this.

Quick note: I might have taken a little liberty with King's Knight (I really don't get why those boys love it as much as they do... I didn't find it that exciting) in regards to the whole 'adding friends'. I'm giving it a little more functionality than it has in real life for the sake of the story. I hope you understand.

Anyway, enough from me. Please enjoy Chapter 4.

* * *

"Noctis, hey! Wait up!"

He really should have been used to it by now, but he was still surprised when Prompto's voice interrupted his thoughts the next morning. Turning to see the tall blonde jog up, Noctis sighed heavily.

"What do you want now?"

Now it was Prompto's turn to look surprised and was it... a little hurt? "Woah dude, what's with the attitude? Just saying hello here."

Noctis pushed down a sudden feeling of guilt, instead just arching his brows and offering a quick shrug. "Past experience suggests you want something." And although it was true, Noctis wished he'd never said anything when a range of emotions – including hurt and what might have been anger – flashed through Prompto's bright eyes. Eventually however the other guy just laughed.

"True enough, I guess. No ulterior motive this time though, I swear. Just saying hi."

For a moment Noctis studied the blonde, finally offering a nod and a "Hi then," in return, before turning to continue walking down the hall, Prompto falling into step beside him.

When he didn't offer anything more, content merely to walk in silence, it became apparent that Prompto wasn't the quiet sort. "Spoke to the guys about the brunette, just so you know. They didn't one hundred percent believe my description of your... Shield, or whatever, but I think they'll definitely be thinking twice before approaching her if they happen to see her at the mall or whatever."

"For the best, probably."

"No doubt. I won't be losing any friends and your Shield won't be going to prison... probably a pain in the ass training up a new one, right?"

Noctis shrugged at that. "Wouldn't know. I didn't train the first one."

Prompto nodded, taking that in a moment before looking over curiously. "You don't really say a lot, huh?"

"Not really a lot to say." And there really wasn't, but he had a feeling it was bothering the blonde.

"Naturally quiet or nothing to say to me?"

He thought about that honestly for a second before shrugging. "Maybe a bit of both?" And when Prompto looked a little offended, he added defensively, "Look I don't _know_ you. Far as I know we have nothing at all in common besides the fact that we're in a few of the same classes. What do you _want_ me to say?"

Prompto nodded thoughtfully at that. "Okay okay. Fair enough. Hmm... things in common... Well you're pretty quiet and somewhat introverted; kinda the opposite of me."

"Yeah, I'd noticed."

The blonde flashed him a grin at that, before continuing. "Okay... how about photography?"

"Nope."

"Uh... how about... video games?"

"Which one?"

Prompto grinned. "Ah ha! Got a bite. And seriously dude... What video game? How about the only one worth playing on a smartphone! King's Knight!"

Noctis nodded. "Fine. I'll give you King's Knight. But the rest of it..."

"So what? We have something in common. That's more than me and half my friends have." And when Noctis opened his mouth to say something, Prompto spoke over him. "Besides... you and Ignis... how much do _you_ two have in common?"

"Well..." Now that he thought about it, he and Ignis really didn't have a whole lot in common at all. He supposed a great part of the reason they were friends was because they'd been stuck with one another so long that it had just happened that way.

When Noctis didn't answer, Prompto nodded his head. "Exactly. Nothing at all right? And you two are buddies."

Noctis grimaced at that, shaking his head. "I wouldn't say we're buddies... just friends."

"Buddies, friends... What's the difference?"

A whole lot really but he wasn't about to have this conversation with someone who was almost a complete stranger. If he could even call Prompto that these days... he'd spoken to him more in the past week than he had his own father.

Though that wasn't really saying anything...

"So what's your username?"

Confused, his mind still a little lost in his own thoughts, Noctis glanced with a question in his eyes at the blonde. "What?"

"Your username?" And when Noctis continued to look at him in confusion, Prompto shook his head with a smile. "In King's Knight?"

"Oh!" Surprised, Noctis hesitated, wondering if he really wanted to go telling Prompto that kind of information. They weren't friends after all, and he had no plans for them to become so.

Prompto, apparently, had other plans. "So?"

"It's, uh... I mean... why?"

Bright blue eyes regarded him with incredulity. "What do you mean, why? So I can add you, of course!"

"I... mean... I..." He sighed, shaking his head. What the hell would it matter if he let the guy add him on King's Knight? "It's... well it's kinda embarrassing."

Prompto grinned at him. "As long as it's not something like ThisIsCrownPrinceNoctisBitches, I think we're okay."

A smile tugged at the corner of Noctis' mouth at that. "Pretty sure there's a character limit that would prevent that."

"Thank the Six, am I right? Now stop procrastinating and give me your username already."

"Knightlight... with a K," and when Prompto cracked a grin, Noctis shook his head. "Shut up, I was trying to be funny."

Prompto, laughing quietly now as he entered the username into his phone, nodded his head. "And you were. That's actually kinda hilarious. I'd never have guessed that one."

Moments later Noctis heard the chime of his own phone and checked his notifications. A friend request from 'Quicksilver' made him laugh quietly. "I see you were feeling equally creative that day."

The blonde grinned. "What can I say... it was right there."

"Your parents really made RPG usernames far too easy for you, huh?" The minute he uttered the words he saw the smile on Prompto's face falter a little and he floundered a little, unsure exactly what he'd said that was so wrong. "Sorry... I..."

But Prompto waved off the apology, forcing a smile back to his face, though this time the expression was far from genuine. "No big deal, dude. Don't even worry about it." He looked up then as they arrived at their class, and Prompto offered a quick nod in his direction, before slipping quickly to the back of the room and Noctis got the feeling that it was a far bigger deal than the blonde would have him believe.

As he took his seat in the middle of the room, he chanced a glance over his shoulder to find Prompto smiling brightly once again, caught up in a conversation already with the guy at the desk beside his own.

He found himself wondering for a moment what that might be like, knowing everyone like Prompto seemed to; having a friend nearby no matter where he went. The next minute he was pushing the thought from his head as the teacher rose to start the class.

* * *

Noctis was just leaving the classroom when he felt the light shove on his shoulder and found Prompto standing there with a look of mock outrage on his face. "Dude! You didn't wait for me! What kind of friend _are_ you?"

"We're friends now are we?"

Prompto looked at him like he was an idiot. "Duh. We talk at school, play video games together. That's what friends do, right?"

"I wouldn't know." Now why the hell did he have to go ahead and say something like that? The expression on Prompto's face was easing ever so slightly towards sympathy, so he continued. "Gladio and Ignis don't play video games and don't go to this school so by those criteria I've never had a friend before."

Prompto laughed at that. "Well you do now."

A friend, huh? He wasn't exactly sure how the aforementioned Gladio and Ignis would feel about that. Still... whatever. He seemed liked a cool enough kid despite his habit of ending up in detention.

"Okay then. If we're friends now, level with me..." and when Prompto looked over with curiosity, Noctis continued. "What's your issue with Mr Melior? Half the time we're in that class you're being pretty disrespectful... not to mention that whole stunt the other day that landed you in detention."

"Ah that... yeah. Well that would be because Mr Melior is a dick." He shrugged. "And my father. Well... sort of. Not really."

Noctis was surprised to say the least, staring at the other guy as if he'd grown another head. "Mr Melior is your dad?"

Prompto hesitated a moment. "Like I said... not really."

"What's _that_ mean, 'not really'?"

It occurred to Noctis that this was all pretty personal and that Prompto had every right in the world to tell him to piss off and mind his own business. Instead the blonde just shrugged slowly. "It means exactly what I said. 'Not really'. I'm adopted."

"Oh." Not at all what he expected, Noctis just stared a moment before realising what he was doing and shaking himself out of his stupor. "Sorry... I didn't..."

"Not a big deal. Don't worry about it." Familiar words, Noctis was reminded of the expression on Prompto's face earlier when he'd mentioned his parents. Suddenly that reaction made a whole lot of sense.

"But if you're adopted... Wouldn't you have _his_ name?" Oh my God! _Shut_ _up_ Noctis. Seriously... he really needed to get this 'talk first, think later' thing out of his system if he wanted to keep his new... friend. He had a friend.

Huh.

Prompto just shrugged at his question in the end, apparently careless but his bright eyes were guarded. "Prompto Argentum is my birth name. I guess they let me keep it."

The topic was obviously a sensitive one for the other guy; Prompto's voice rough and almost angry, usually bright blue eyes dark and hard. Given the fact that they'd really only _just_ become friends and this really wasn't any of his business, Noctis decided to just drop it. "So... King's Knight then. You any good or am I gonna regret letting you add me?"

The blonde brightened immediately, a grin pulling at his mouth. "Better than you, your _Highness_ ," he drawled out, teasing again. If this warm feeling – amusement, he thought and maybe happiness – was what having a school friend was like... well he could definitely get used to it. "Probably gonna carry this duo, not gonna lie."

Noctis snorted in disbelief at that suggestion. "Not a chance, blondie. I could take you."

"We'll see, Noct. We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Happy 2018! Hope you all have a great year coming up (so far so good for me...)

As always, thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this, and to those who've followed and favourited it. I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Thanks especially to my reviewers for your thoughts and encouragement. I always enjoy hearing from you.

RRina: Yeah... took some time to get there. Noct is a bit more guarded in this one. Prompto definitely wasn't giving off the best impression in the early days. I hope you continue to enjoy this going forward.

Guest: Thanks very much. I'm glad you like the direction I'm taking it.

AD Williams: Yeah... the bit about duty-bound friends was pretty sad. Ignis and Gladio are definitely more than that to him, but like you said, it's easy to double-think things when you're feeling down.  
Social awkwardness isn't something I'm hugely familiar with... I was a little shy in high school, but I had a large group of friends I felt comfortable around. We were the eclectic group... little bit of everything.  
Yeah, Prompto's relationship with his family is kept pretty vague. I can't imagine a loving family situation where they're always so absent. After reading that Parting Ways story, I kinda got the impression that Prompto wanted to make them proud of him... or prove that he worth something, which doesn't hint at a good relationship with his adopted parents.

Anyway, thanks again for taking the time to read this and please let me know what you think if you can. And without anything further... I hope you all enjoy Chapter 5.

* * *

Strange though it was to him initially, after a couple of weeks spending time with Prompto just became... normal. As easy as breathing. He found that Prompto had the ability to completely ignore his position as Crown Prince and instead just treated him like an everyday citizen. Despite this, the blonde had developed a habit of – when his royal life _was_ brought to his attention – teasing him about certain things, not least of which were Gladio's nightly training sessions and Ignis' penchant for cooking all his meals in an attempt to make him eat healthier.

Not that Prompto didn't have cause to enjoy that last one; his new friend had taken to finishing whatever it was that he'd decided not to eat for the day. Noctis had regaled the blonde with Ignis' glowing praise when he'd finished every scrap of the well-rounded meal he'd sent. Prompto had then expressed endless admiration for Ignis, and had suggested telling the man how much he appreciated the food.

Pointless, as the blonde knew very well that Noctis wasn't about to tell the man he was giving his vegetables to his new friend.

Truth be told – though Prompto was as yet unaware of the fact – Noctis hadn't told Ignis or Gladio about the blonde at all. He knew he shouldn't have kept the news to himself but knew too that if he told the two that he'd befriended the guy they'd likely worry excessively. And then probably subject the guy to one hell of a background check... probably bring him in and have someone question him...

Doubly so now, he thought, given how he'd shared his earlier misgivings about the guy.

Next time he was just going to keep his thoughts to himself.

Still, he wasn't too worried about Gladio and Ignis finding out. On those occasions when he'd share a class with Prompto at the end of the day the blonde always found some excuse to disappear back into the school. Noctis supposed he probably caught a ride home with his father, despite the blonde's obvious dislike of the man. Or else was catching up with friends he hadn't seen all day, given he now spent a lot of his time these days with Noctis.

The latter proved to be correct he found out one Friday afternoon when he made his way back through the school to retrieve a forgotten text book from his locker. Prompto stood in the corridor surrounded by his usual friends, enough of them that they blocked most of the hall and all of whom were... frowning darkly? Were they angry?

As he moved closer he saw one of the taller boys shove Prompto's shoulder angrily, and although he couldn't see the blonde's face he could tell that his friend didn't like it. Not wanting to interrupt but at the same time with no desire to be gone long enough for Ignis to come looking for him, Noctis had slowed his walk, trying to figure out how to slip through the group without disturbing them when he heard his name mentioned.

"What the hell is the problem, Cas?" Prompto spoke then, his clear voice ringing out over the rest; his tone revealing him to be incredibly frustrated. "You feeling neglected or something? How about you don't be such a fucking girl about it. What does it matter to you if I hang out with him? It's not like you don't have _other_ friends."

The guy named Cas grimaced back at him darkly. "How about you try to remember that _you_ have other friends too – your _real_ friends, Prom – and stop sucking up to the guy just because he's the damned Prince of Lucis."

Prompto sighed then, shaking his head. "Seriously, Cas, give it a rest already dude. He doesn't have anyone else to talk to at school. I just feel sorry for the guy, okay?"

Noctis stopped dead in his tracks, feeling a horrible cold washing down his spine at the blonde's admission. He felt _sorry_ for him? All that time hanging out during classes at school – the hours playing videos games online at night – and Prompto was just doing it because he had felt _sorry_ for him?

Was that how he saw him then? Some loser with no friends? Is that why he thought he'd made that incredibly awkward invitation to the arcade that first afternoon? It had felt so long ago only minutes earlier and now he remembered it as though it had happened yesterday. Prompto telling him – so easily too – that he didn't want to be his friend then suddenly changing his mind a couple of days later?

 _No one_ did that.

One of the others had noticed him standing there at this point, dark eyes widening a little in what looked like horror at the sight of him and Noctis had decided he'd heard enough.

Knowing he couldn't just leave the text book and suddenly not giving a fuck about what any of these assholes thought, Noctis elbowed his way through the group, ignoring the alarmed murmuring and especially the almost dismayed murmur of "Noct..." from the one familiar voice in the group.

He'd almost made it all the way down the hall when Prompto came after him – at a run, judging by the noise he was making. "Noct, hey wait! Just... hold up a second!"

A hand gripped his upper arm then and he whirled, gripping the other's wrist and twisting it away from him. He wasn't being gentle and saw Prompto wince a little as his familiar leather wristband pulled against his skin.

"Get your hands _off_ me," he snarled, midnight blue eyes blazing with anger meeting the clear blue eyes of the blonde; Prompto flinching a little at the expression.

"Noct, I didn't... I mean I don't..." Prompto was floundering and it had to be the very first time he'd ever seen the blonde at a loss for words. "That wasn't what you think..."

"Hearing things, am I?" he snarled back at the blonde. "So you didn't say we were hanging out because you 'just feel sorry' for me?"

" _No_." And when Noctis' brows rose in disbelief, Prompto coloured a little, awkwardness radiating from him as he nodded. "Okay yes, but I didn't _mean_ it."

Noctis scoffed. "Didn't mean it, huh? So what _did_ you mean by that? Do you feel sorry for me because I have no friends? Or is it that for some reason you can't admit to your friends that you actually enjoy spending time with me?"

"I just..." It was clear that Prompto had no idea how to answer him and seemed to be having trouble meeting his eyes. Tugging his wrist free from Noctis' less than gentle grip, he rubbed absently at it a moment as he tried again. "I mean... I _know_ you have friends..."

"I have one less now," he shot at the guy nastily, and some of his anger faded a little when he saw how legitimately sad the other guy appeared at that.

"I just meant here... you don't have any friends here and you seemed so lonely..."

"I don't need your _pity!"_ Noctis growled at that. "I was just _fine_ on my own."

Prompto sighed. "I know, okay? I didn't say it because I pity you, I said it because..."

"Highness."

The older voice interrupted their conversation and Noctis realised he'd taken too long. Ignis had come looking for him, the man hurrying over, his steps slowing just a little when he saw the anger in Noctis' eyes and the obviously awkward blonde standing with him.

"Hey Ignis."

Eyes shifting from one to the other, Ignis frowned at the pair of them; concern – and was it curiosity? – flickering through his gaze. "Is everything okay, Highness? You look... distressed."

Noctis shook his head, blue eyes shifting back to the blonde for a moment before turning back to his advisor. "Everything's fine, Iggy. Just got a little held up, but Prompto was just leaving."

Prompto looked up at that, shaking his head, his eyes almost desperate. "I wasn't going anywhere! I need to explain, Noct, it wasn't..."

"Like I said," Noctis spoke over him, ignoring the way the desperate look in Prompto's blue eyes made something twist deep inside... guilt. But he'd be damned it he let this... _fake_ friend make him feel bad for being angry. He _should_ be angry, right? This was a _betrayal_. Looking back at Ignis, his next words were meant almost entirely for the blonde. "We're done."

Ignis hesitated a moment, looking from the miserable Prompto to Noctis and then back again. Eventually he nodded his head. "Very well. Let us collect your text book and get going. I've left Gladio in the car and you know how he can get."

Noctis nodded, turning away from the blonde, refusing to look at the other as Prompto just stood there in silence and let him go.

It wasn't until after they were long out of hearing range when Ignis spoke, his words careful, as if he didn't want to upset him. "Are you okay, Noct? That looked... difficult."

Noctis nodded with a sigh. "Yeah I'm fine. No big deal."

"I might point out that it doesn't look..."

"I'm _fine_ , Ignis. I promise. Now let's get this damn textbook and get the hell out of this place."

Ignis just nodded, clearly still bothered by what he'd seen but choosing not to bring it up.

Walking together in silence to his locker and then back to the car, Noctis tried not to look for his former friend, but found himself disappointed despite himself when he didn't see a trace of the blonde anywhere.

* * *

The message was waiting on his phone when he finished training with Gladio. He was wiping sweat from the back of his neck with a towel when he glanced at the phone's screen, seeing the innocently blinking light that indicated he had a text. When he unlocked the phone and saw the name on the notification he frowned.

"Something wrong?"

Noctis looked up to see Gladio paused at the door of the training room. It was clear the Shield in training had been about to leave when he'd caught the expression on his face.

"No nothing. Just... unexpected. Go home to Iris. Tell her hi from me."

Gladio paused a moment, as if unsure whether to believe his assurances and it was clear that Ignis had spoken to the other man. Eventually however he nodded. Whether he sensed that Noctis didn't want to talk or else just didn't want to get involved regardless, he wasn't sure, but he was glad.

Gladio had never been the most sensitive guy in the world.

Taking a breath and steeling himself for whatever might ensue, he opened the message.

 _Prompto (5:33pm): I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean it like I said it. And I'm not ashamed of being friends with you. I just... I didn't want to have to explain it all to the guys. They wouldn't understand._

 _Noctis (6:46pm): What part of 'we're done' did you not understand?_

 _Prompto (6:47pm): I get it, okay? You're pissed at me. And you should be. I just... I need a chance to explain. Please._

He thought about that for a moment, wondering if there was anything at all the blonde could say to make any of this better. Looking at it from every side he could think of he just couldn't see a scenario where Prompto's words were okay. Either he legitimately felt sorry for him, or else he didn't want his friends to know he actually enjoyed spending time with him. So he was either a charity case or an embarrassment.

 _Noctis (6:52pm): Confess to the Six if it makes you feel better. I'm not interested._

Then before the blonde could reply and suck him in again with the guilt that was slowly eating at him for the abrupt dismissal, he blocked Prompto's number from his phone and tossed it back into his bag. After all, he'd lived this long without a friend at school so it definitely wasn't going to kill him to go without a while longer. He definitely wasn't desperate enough to be friends with someone so... fake. He didn't need anyone; sure as hell didn't need Prompto, so would he just stop feeling so damned sorry for himself already?

Annoyed, he threw his bag over his shoulder, making his way through the Citadel to the garage where Ignis waited patiently, book in hand.

"What're you reading?"

Looking up in surprise at the question, Ignis shook his head a moment, glancing at the book and then back again. "The latest recipes from Chef Pardúe. I was looking for some inspiration for new flavour combinations." Marking his place in the book, Ignis rose gracefully to his feet. "Are you ready to return home?"

"Actually I figured I'd just crash here tonight. I've gotta be here in the morning for that luncheon anyway. May as well save us both a trip, right?"

Ignis nodded slowly, accepting the explanation and Noctis wanted to sigh aloud when he spoke. "Noct, is this about that boy at..."

But he didn't want to hear it, shaking his head. "It's nothing," he assured the other guy, knowing that by speaking as abruptly as he did... well he wasn't being altogether convincing. "I'm fine."

"That may very well be the case, but in case even some very small part of you wanted to talk about it, I'm here."

Noctis couldn't help but smile at that, nodding his head. "Thanks Iggy. Maybe tomorrow?"

Ignis nodded with a smile. "Of course. Goodnight Noct."

"'Night, Ignis."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hello again everyone! I really am sorry for the long wait... I wish I could promise to write more, but I tend only to write when I'm inspired, and life at the moment is stuffed full with distractions.

As always, thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this. Thanks to those who've followed and favourited this, and most especially to my lovely reviewers. Your comments keep me inspired... thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think.

A.D. Williams: Well I can't admit I've ever been _this_ bad... If someone says something that offends me I'm usually more inclined to fume internally. Of course that only makes it all the worse when I do finally explode because I've pent up so much anger. In Prompto's case though, he's definitely regretting his thoughtless words.

RRina: He really did screw up... silly boy. To avoid any spoilers I won't address the rest of your review, but thanks for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

Guest 22: Thanks very much. :) I'm glad you like it. The thought popped into my head when I was watching the Brotherhood anime and Prompto found Pryna and received that letter from Luna. Just one of those 'what ifs' that plague you until you write them out :P

Allround yaoi fangirl: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. And yes... Prompto screwed up in a big way. He really should watch what he says in public.

Astrid Midnight: Thanks very much. To avoid spoilers I won't answer your comment, but I hope you like the direction I've taken this chapter in.

Anyways, that's enough from me. This chapter is _long_ compared to some of the others, so I really should just let you guys get to it. Enjoy. :)

* * *

As it was they didn't have a chance to talk for the rest of the weekend, Ignis' job in the Citadel keeping him busy and absent. Not that Noctis was so bothered by the fact; he didn't really feel like discussing whatever the hell had happened with Prompto. He felt like an idiot... he'd been made a fool by the blonde and he definitely didn't like it.

Though his original plan had been to return home on the Saturday, his father's evening had freed up and the man had asked that they catch up for dinner. Rare though they were, Noctis had always enjoyed spending time with his father, despite the reminder of just how much the power of the wall drained the man. He was limping now and he'd overheard Ignis and Gladio speaking about how the man would soon require a cane to walk. It was something he didn't want to think about, his father getting weaker, but every time he'd see the man it was becoming increasingly obvious.

And he wasn't ready to lose his father.

They'd been sharing a quiet meal – neither were great talkers – when his father finally spoke. "So Ignis tells me you've made a friend at school."

Whereas any other person in the Citadel would have replied respectfully that 'perhaps he was mistaken', instead Noctis just snorted at the idea. "He's not my friend."

"But he was." It hadn't been a question, King Regis obviously reading between the lines using his own ability to read situations and people. "And something happened to change that."

And so he told the man the whole story. He hadn't meant to of course, had only meant to summarise the situation for him, but his father looked so interested and so sympathetic that he couldn't help himself and soon the King of Lucis knew everything.

"And you don't want to give him the chance to explain himself?"

Noctis shrugged, frustrated. "I'm either a charity case or an embarrassment. How is that..." but his voice trailed off when he saw his father shaking his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I find friendships are rarely so cut and dried. Truth of the matter is that you can't know his reasons before he gives them to you." His father smiled at him; eyes warm. "The fear of being hurt again is a legitimate one; friendships aren't easy, but I will say that they are definitely worth it."

Noctis nodded slowly. His father had hit the nail on the head of course. His reluctance to listen to what Prompto had to say was due in great part to the fact that it had hurt when he'd thought the other had betrayed him. Even if he hadn't, even if he was telling the truth, the threat of being hurt again was there; he didn't like that Prompto – still somewhat of an unknown – had that kind power over him. "So you think I should give him a chance to explain?"

His father nodded. "It can't hurt. And if he really doesn't have an excuse you can accept then you haven't lost anything by giving him the chance to explain himself."

"I guess not."

"Excellent. Now... what say we hurry and finish this," and he indicated the roast and vegetables in front of him. "And get to the good stuff." When he'd first discovered it, Noctis had been amused to find that like himself, King Regis had a bit of a sweet tooth _and_ just like he did, preferred his dessert to his dinner. Those rare occasions when he'd have dinner with his dad were usually the only times he could get away with leaving his vegetables on his plate without a lecture.

Because his dad did exactly the same thing.

It a bit hypocritical that it had been the King who'd asked Ignis to make sure he ate better, but given most of the time he didn't seem to get away with it either he supposed it was only fair.

"Sounds great."

* * *

It was just past midday Sunday when he awoke in his own apartment, looking around himself blearily for a moment before realising where he was. Though his intention had been to spend another night in the Citadel, his father had encouraged him to go home, to contact Prompto when he woke and to get this whole thing sorted out before school on Monday morning.

There was nothing worse than an awkward conversation with witnesses.

Still, despite that it was after two before he finally got around to doing something about it, unblocking Prompto's number from his phone and shooting him a quick text.

 _Noctis (2:17pm): You busy?_

He didn't have to wait long for a response.

 _Prompto (2:19pm): No. Not busy. You wanna talk?_

 _Noctis (2:19pm): Not on the phone. Can you come here?_

 _Prompto (2:20pm): Uh... sure. Yeah, I can do that. Whereabouts am I going?_

And when Noctis texted him his address, he could almost picture the blonde gaping at his phone when he replied.

 _Prompto (2:23pm): Seriously? You live THERE? Damn! Yeah for sure! I'll be there in like... twenty?_

 _Noctis (2:23pm): See you soon._

Even given what had happened between them, Noctis still found it remarkably easy to chat with Prompto. There was something about the other's personality that just sucked you in... at least when you weren't out of your mind furious with the guy. Anger which in his case, after his conversation with his father the night before, had dimmed more than a little. Now... now he was curious about what possible reason the blonde could give him that would make what he'd heard okay.

And he _wanted_ it to be, he realised. It had only been a couple of days but already he missed the outgoing blonde and his never-ending chatter, constant texting and endless optimism and he couldn't understand how he'd ever really appreciated all this silence before.

* * *

Prompto was true to his word, arriving not twenty minutes later, a knock on his door alerting him to the blonde's presence.

Opening the door, he found Prompto looking over his shoulder at someone retreating down the hall, turning back to look at him with wide blue eyes. "Dude... you have Crownsguard security at your _apartment?"_

Noctis just shrugged, stepping back to let the other guy in and closing the door behind him. When he turned around he found Prompto had made his way through the room and presently had his nose almost pressed against the glass of the wide sliding door that led to the balcony. "Dude! Check out this view! I can't believe you actually _live_ here!"

Noctis shrugged again, making his way through the room and dropping heavily onto the couch. "Yeah. No big deal."

"No big deal? This is the penthouse of one of _the_ most expensive apartment buildings in downtown Insomnia. People would _kill_ for a view like this."

"Good thing I have the Crownsguard then, I suppose."

Prompto nodded, obviously sensing Noctis' subdued attitude and glancing back at him. Moments later he made his way back across the room and sat beside him on the couch, taking the seat farthest from Noctis.

Trying not to read anything into this – he probably just didn't know where things were at between them and what he'd feel comfortable with – Noctis turned a little to look at him. "So..."

Prompto glanced up at that, a faint smile pulling at one corner of his mouth.

"So."

"Explain."

The blonde nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "First I just... I guess... well I guess I was wondering why you've decided to give me a chance to explain. It's just... you seemed pretty set against it before."

Noctis nodded. "I was. But I was chatting with my dad last night and he seemed to think I should give you a chance to explain."

Prompto blinked a couple of times in surprise. "Your... your dad? As in... the King?"

Noctis frowned at that, his voice sarcastic. "No, my _other_ dad." And when Prompto flushed a little, Noctis shook his head. "Of course the King. He said I can't know your reasons until you give them to me, so..." and he shrugged again – he was doing that a lot, he realised. "Here we are."

"Huh." And Prompto considered that a moment. "Never really thought I'd get the king onside."

And now Noctis scowled. "He's not _on your side_. He said I should give you a chance to explain, and if I don't like your excuse, then..." He shook his head. He couldn't say it, he realised. Not in front of the guy but it was clear Prompto got the message when the other nodded quickly.

"Right."

"So... explain."

"It's not what you think."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Of course it's not."

Prompto sighed. "No, I'm serious. It's not. It's... well it's kinda hard to explain."

"Try."

The blonde grimaced, nodding. "I guess... well I guess I didn't want to admit to my friends how much I like hanging out with you."

Noctis just blinked a moment in surprise at the words before he frowned, angry. "You came all the way here and that's the best excuse you can come up with? I'm an embarrassment?"

Prompto shook his head frantically, waving his hands back and forth in rejection of that idea. "No... that's not all of it... it's just... it's..."

"It's what?"

"It's embarrassing."

"So was my King's Knight username... I still told you that."

Prompto looked at him, exasperated, for a moment before realising that he wasn't being serious. They both knew it wasn't the same thing, but what was almost a joke had a small smile pulling at the other's mouth and he saw the blonde relax a little. "Yeah, you did. Okay..." He took a deep breath before speaking again, his voice rushed and almost breathless. "I didn't want to tell them I prefer spending time with you." He flushed darkly at the admission, shooting Noctis a quick glance before looking back at his hands, taking another breath, his voice slower now, as if past the worst of it. "Maybe I didn't want to hurt their feelings... maybe I just didn't want to deal with the shit they'll probably give me for it. So I said what I did. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah you've mentioned." He'd given him a lot to think about, and as excuses went... well... it wasn't terrible, and although it didn't make a lot of sense to him exactly _why_ Prompto might prefer him to his real... his _other_ friends, it was definitely easy to understand why he might have chosen to say what he did instead of coming clean.

He might have done the exact same thing.

"Why do you prefer hanging with me? That makes no sense."

Prompto looked over in surprise at that, blue eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." What _did_ he mean by that? "Those guys are your friends. You've known them a whole lot longer than you've known me. Why would you prefer spending time with me? I'm nothing special."

"Dude. You're the Prince of Lucis. Of course you're special."

" _Not_ what I meant."

Prompto nodded at that, looking back at his hands and it looked as though the blonde was having trouble finding words to offer him. "Yeah fair enough. But I don't really know. I haven't really thought a lot about the why. Just that I do." He was silent a moment; thoughtful. "I guess... maybe because when I'm with you I don't have to be tough. I don't have to be cool; I don't have to be funny. I can just be me, whoever that is."

"Not gonna lie... you're pretty funny."

He smiled a little then, obviously sensing that he had been forgiven the thoughtless words he'd spoken back at school. "Thanks dude."

Noctis just shrugged – when would he stop doing that? – "Yeah whatever." He paused a moment then, considering something and wondering if it was perhaps a little too soon to be asking such a thing. "Hey do you mind if I ask a question?"

Prompto shrugged. "Won't know till you ask it. What's the question?"

Considering the best way to phrase it, Noctis took a breath. "If it's not who you are... why are you that person around those guys?" When Prompto didn't answer straight away, he quickly added, "Does it have anything to do with your... transformation?"

"My transformation?" the blonde asked with a laugh. "You make it sound like science fiction." Then he nodded. "Yeah it does a little I guess. I got tired of being alone all the time. Decided to make a new start in high school, and that... well that was what people responded to. I noticed it the time my 'dad'," – and he made inverted commas with his fingers when he spoke the word – "And I first got into it class." Laughing softly, he shook his head. "Never thought having a dick of an adopted dad would land me friends, but it did... so that was who I became."

"The bad boy."

"Yeah."

"Is that why you wear that cuff on your wrist all the time? Because it looks like something like that a 'bad boy' would wear?" Which was of course when he noticed the cuff was gone. Prompto noticed this fact as well it seemed, grabbing his wrist a moment before looking around himself frantically for the thing.

"Shit! Where the hell is it?" He turned back to Noctis then. "Do you know if I was wearing it when I came in?"

Though he didn't understand the sudden panic, Noctis just shook his head in surprise, figuring it had some kind of sentimental meaning to the other guy. "No sorry. I didn't notice."

His eyes flickered back to the other's wrist as Prompto looked around where he sat a moment, before rising and retracing his steps to the front door.

Eventually the blonde gave up, returning to his seat on the couch and Noctis indicated his wrist with a nod of his head.

"Cool tattoo, by the way."

"Hmm?" It was clear that Prompto's mind was elsewhere – no doubt trying to figure out where he'd left the cuff – so he indicated the other's wrist with a brief gesture of his hand this time, Prompto's blue eyes falling to the dark design on his pale skin. He might have been imagining things but it seemed as if he started a little at the sight, his face paling, but a moment later he shrugged it off, rubbing at it absently. "Yeah... it's okay."

"Does it mean anything?"

Prompto shook his head, his mind obviously on something else entirely. "I, uh... no not really."

"You don't really sound too sure."

Bright blue eyes flicked him a quick look before the blonde glanced back at the tattoo, and Noctis got the distinct impression the other guy wanted desperately to cover it.

When he didn't answer, Noctis continued pressing, really curious now – due in big part to the fact that Prompto seemed oddly reluctant to talk about it. "So any story behind it?"

A brief flash of a smile that didn't quite reach the other's eyes and Prompto shrugged. "Besides it being the result of a drunken night, not really."

"So the numbers don't mean anything?" He held a hand out and Prompto reluctantly surrendered his wrist allowing Noctis to study the design – a barcode with numbers _'NH-01987 0006-0204'_. It seemed a lot of detail for a drunken tattoo.

"Beats me. Might have at the time, but only the Six know what I was thinking." When he tugged his wrist away again Noctis surrendered it, his blue eyes watching the maelstrom of emotions crossing his friend's expressive face with curiosity.

"You know... you don't really seem to like it. I've known you how long now and this is the first I'm seeing it. You keep it covered most of the time."

Prompto nodded with a bit of a grimace. "Yeah my parents gave me a lot of shit about it. Still do at times... so I guess it's just become a reminder of that now."

"That sucks."

Regretting bringing up what was obviously a sore topic for his friend, Noctis wanted to lighten the mood. "So it doesn't mean you're for sale then?"

Prompto, obviously seizing on the opportunity to lighten the mood again, flashed him a grin. "If I was, you wouldn't be able to afford me."

Noctis cocked a brow. "I dunno... Like you said, I'm the Prince of Lucis. I can afford a lot."

"Right," Prompto chuckled. "I forgot." Then he shook his head. "Even so..." and he shrugged, his voice trailing off into nothing, and eventually Noctis decided to change the topic.

"Since you're here, you wanna play video games?" he asked, indicating the gaming console and TV with a slight inclination of his head.

Prompto smiled, nodding as he snatched one of the controllers from the coffee table. "You're on. But be prepared to have your ass handed to you, because you are gonna be playing the master."

Noctis snorted. "We'll see Blondie. We'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. So it's really late and my brain has apparently already begun shut down mode, so I literally cannot think of anything to say besides a quick thanks to all those who've followed and favourited this story. Special thanks to my reviewers. Thanks for taking the time to let me know what you think. You guys are awesome.

A.D. Williams: Yep. Noct really liked having him around far too much to freeze him out for too long, especially once Prompto came clean about why he said what he did. That guy is totally adorbs. As for a reveal on the tattoo... I'll let the story answer that question for me. And agreed... I definitely prefer my Prom happy.

Astrid Midnight: Thanks very much. I admit I'm having fun writing it a little differently... definitely more difficult than the canon. And thanks. I wasn't sure about the tattoo thing... but I'm glad you liked it. :)

Anyways, enough from me. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7.

* * *

Things after that settled back into the normal. Prompto's cuff was back on Monday morning, covering the tattoo he seemed to dislike so much. His other friends... Well Noctis wasn't sure _what_ they thought of the fact that he and Prompto were still hanging out, but they didn't confront the blonde again.

Perhaps they'd figured it out for themselves, in the end.

Either way, Prompto was back at his side first thing in the morning. Honestly he didn't understand how the guy could be so damned chipper when they'd spent the Six only knew how long playing video games the night before, staying up long past midnight.

Considering the hour Noctis has insisted Prompto sleep on the couch in the apartment – the guy had stated earlier it was far more comfortable than his own bed – but the blonde had insisted he return home. In the end, after a bit of an argument about it, Prompto conceded to Noctis' insistence that at the very least they get one of the Crownsguard to drive him home.

"So I was thinking..." and when Prompto's voice trailed off into nothing, Noctis looked over curiously.

"Sounds pretty dire..." and when Prompto shot him a look, Noctis laughed. "What were you thinking?"

The blonde watched him silently a moment, as if waiting for another smartass remark, before continuing with a grin. "I was thinking that you and I should hit up the arcade. It's _very_ clear you've played that game the other day _far_ too much and have an unfair advantage over me."

Noctis grinned. "Well I thought I was playing 'The Master'. Had to bring my A game."

"Exactly. You've clearly had far more practice on that one... maybe at the arcade we'll be on a slightly more even playing field."

Considering that a moment, Noctis nodded his head. "Fair enough. We can go to the arcade..."

When his voice trailed off, Prompto frowned. "Why am I sensing a but?"

Noctis shrugged. " _But_... the Crownsguard will need to vet you for that."

Prompto's brows rose to his forehead. "And they didn't for my impromptu visit last night?"

He flashed the blonde a grin at that. "Yeah well... they didn't really know you were coming until you arrived, and it was the king who suggested we speak, so they didn't really want to argue with me too hard on that point."

The blonde grinned back. "How devious of you, throwing your dad's name around like that to get what you want."

"After so many years in that environment you get to know how to work the system."

"But you can't work around the arcade?"

Noctis shook his head. "It'll be Ignis and a couple of the Crownsguard who come with us. The Crownsguard I can sometimes sway... Ignis, never."

Prompto laughed. "Stickler for the rules, huh?" And when Noctis nodded with a sigh, Prompto shook his head. "So your initial invite was bogus then, huh?"

He smiled at that and shook his head. "No. I just panicked and threw the invite out there. Ignis and Gladio would have had a fit."

The blonde grinned at that, nodding his head. "Uncomfortable all around, huh? Well that's fine. We can always go to the arcade whenever. No rush. I'm not in a hurry to be checked out by the Crownsguard."

Noctis had to laugh, couldn't help it, elbowing the guy playfully in the ribs. "If you think they haven't _already_ done a background check on you, you're dreaming."

He saw what might have been panic flash briefly through Prompto's eyes at this before the expression vanished a second later. He wondered then if he'd been imagining things because it was with an almost careless nonchalance that the other then shot him a quick glance, before the blonde was running a hand back through perfectly styled locks. "What makes you think that?"

"Ignis catches us having a heated argument in the hall at school? There's no way he doesn't run your name through the system."

"Well he's not dragged you off by the ear yet so it couldn't have been too bad." Prompto was thoughtful a moment. "So how does vetting someone differ from just 'checking them out'?"

Noctis shrugged. "I don't really know the particulars. Mostly it's just been people who work at the Citadel in the past. I've never really had a friend go through it before and I didn't really know Ignis or Gladio when they did." He thought about it a moment. "I think there might be an interview with one of the higher ups, but that's all I know."

Prompto was silent a moment, considering that, and when he didn't respond straight away, Noctis nudged him with an elbow. "Having second thoughts on being friends with me yet?"

He was answered with a chuckle and a quick shake of the other's head. "Not quite yet... but I'll let you know."

He laughed, nodding his head. "Well let me know if that's something that you want... the whole vetted thing. I can ask Ignis to get the ball rolling."

Prompto was silent for a very long time after that, obviously considering the situation from every angle, and for a moment Noctis was almost one hundred percent certain that Prompto would reject the idea. Eventually however, the other nodded and although hesitance oozed through his every word... well he wasn't saying no. "Sure, go ahead. 'Get the ball rolling' as you said. Not like it'll be too horrific, right?"

"Right." In all honesty he couldn't promise anything of the sort, given his lack of knowledge regarding the process. "Did you want me to ask Iggy or Gladio about... well... just so you have some idea of what to expect?"

But Prompto was shaking his head before Noctis even finished. "No, all good. I don't think I _want_ to know. Can't really dread what you don't know, right?" And when Noctis raised a brow, Prompto laughed quietly. "Okay, okay you can. But I really don't wanna know. I don't want to freak and chicken out."

"That's something you'd do?"

Prompto's blue eyes moved to catch his small smile. "What's that mean?"

Noctis shrugged. "Well you know... you're the guy who argues with teachers, doesn't fear the headmaster and is in detention every other day. I guess I just assumed you weren't that easy to intimidate."

"More so than you'd think actually. I have a habit of pushing through that kind of thing. When I feel something is intimidating I just pretend it's not and sometimes it's not."

"But sometimes it is."

"Exactly. So if I don't know what it all entails, nothing can freak me out enough to send me running for the hills."

Noctis just nodded for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"About all this shit... being my friend is a whole lot of hard work. I'm sorry you have to deal with it."

Prompto's mouth was twisted down into a frown at that and he was shaking his head. "Seriously dude, don't worry about it. Not a big deal. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

Noctis laughed. "So as long as the Crownsguard doesn't find anything super incriminating in your past and decides to take you down, you'll be right."

An emotion he couldn't quote pinpoint flickered through Prompto's eyes then – something like fear or maybe discomfort. He couldn't tell because the minute he saw it the expression vanished, replaced by a smile and Prompto was laughing quietly. "Exactly."

* * *

When he brought up Prompto's being vetted with Ignis that afternoon his advisor studied him for a moment in the rear-view mirror with a thoughtful frown. "That was fast."

"What do you mean?"

Ignis started, clearly not having meant to speak the words aloud and quickly shaking his head, his eyes refocusing on the road before them. "It's nothing, Highness."

Frowning now, Noctis leaning forward a little in his seat, blue eyes trying – and failing – to catch Ignis'. "Come on, Iggy. You're my advisor, right?" And when Ignis offered a short nod, Noctis mimicked it. "Great. So _advise_ me then. Why is it fast?"

Ignis sighed. It was obvious the other man wasn't keen on having this conversation, but despite that it seemed he decided to answer. "It's... you two were in a fight only days ago. The looks you were giving him, Noct... If looks could kill the boy would have spontaneously combusted on the spot. And now you want him vetted to spend time with you outside of school? Doesn't that sound a little fast to you?"

Noctis nodded. "Well yeah... when you put it like that, sure it does. But Dad suggested I speak with him about everything that happened, and so we talked." He shrugged. "And it was all just some big misunderstanding."

"I see." And when Noctis started frowning at the less than enthusiastic response, Ignis nodded. "Very well. I will speak to the Crownsguard about him. Anything you know about him that might help?"

"Like is he a secret assassin sent to kill me, you mean?" Noctis asked grouchily, his blue eyes dark; irritated.

Ignis couldn't help his smile or the quiet laugh at the attitude he was getting from his young friend and nodded his head. "Like that, yes, or maybe something a little easier... Like his parents, birthday, after school commitments and jobs, people he associates with, birthmarks... that kind of thing."

Noctis relaxed a little at the explanation before shrugging his shoulders. "Um... His dad I know. He's one of the teachers at school; Mr Melior, but he's adopted so..." and he shrugged. "His birthday is October twenty-fifth. He's mentioned a job... I think in a video store, but he doesn't really talk about it a lot. His other friends I don't really know... we don't hang out with those guys. As for birthmarks... I dunno. Maybe." He paused a moment before adding, "I know he has a tattoo on his wrist," and he automatically rubbed the spot on his own wrist when he mentioned it. "A barcode. NH, something... a bunch of numbers, I can't really remember them, but from what he tells me it's pretty recent, so probably not helpful." He took a breath, thinking through the information he'd given and wondering if he'd missed anything. "I think that's it. Is that enough?"

He couldn't really understand the look Ignis was giving him now. "What?"

"You've only just met this guy... you know an awful lot about him for such a new friend."

Noctis just shrugged. "Yeah well... guy talks a lot. And I suppose I'm a good listener."

"When you want to be."

Noctis faux-glared at Ignis' teasing – "Hey!" – but couldn't help his smile when Ignis gave him an innocent shrug in response.

"Very well, I'll speak to the Crownsguard tonight and we can start the vetting process. I'll let you know when we need him at the Citadel for his interview."

"Thanks Iggy."

Ignis just nodded with a smile. "Of course."

* * *

Apparently the process didn't take very long at all, because it was only the evening of the day following his request that Ignis came back to him with the news that one of the Crownsguard would be available to see Prompto the following day at two o'clock in the afternoon.

"But we have school."

"He has already been excused from his classes. Could you please pass the message on? A car will be sent to collect him from the front of the school a half hour before his appointment; please inform him that punctuality would be highly appreciated. Cor is a busy man and doesn't like to be kept waiting.

For a moment after the short speech Noctis just stared at him a little dumbfounded, blue eyes wide, before shaking his head clear. "Uh... Cor? As in Leonis? The _commander_ of the Crownsguard?"

Ignis nodded at the clarification and it became obvious when Noctis caught sight of the other's frown that the choice of interviewer in this case was unusual. So if Cor didn't interview all those who needed to be vetted, what exactly was so special about Prompto? Or was it simply because of exactly how close to the Prince of the Kingdom that he would be allowed? That made sense...

Right?

"Uh... sure, yeah. I'll let him know. Thanks Iggy."

"As always, I'm happy to assist."

For a moment Noctis watched in silence as Ignis walked deeper into the Citadel before taking a breath and drawing his phone from his pocket.

 _Noctis (7:45pm): Were you serious when you said you didn't want any details about this vetting thing?_

Prompto's reply came swiftly.

 _Prompto (7:46pm): Totally serious. Nasty surprises are far better than dreading something, don't you think?_

 _Noctis (7:46pm): I prefer to be prepared._

 _Prompto_ _(7:47pm): To each their own, I guess. Why, what's up?_

 _Noctis (7:48pm): You have an interview with one of the Crownsguard tomorrow afternoon. 2pm. A car is picking you up from the front gate at school half an hour before. You've been excused from your classes._

He didn't receive a response immediately like he usually did, and Noctis wondered what might have been going through Prompto's head at the news; he wondered if the other guy was trying to figure out exactly what it was that he'd left out.

 _Prompto (7:55pm): Okay cool. Thanks for letting me know._

It seemed more subdued than he was used to from the other guy and it only made him worry all the more.

 _Noctis (7:56pm): You okay?_

 _Prompto (7:56pm): Fine. Just... I dunno. It's an interview with the Crownsguard. Kinda a big deal._

If only he knew.

Well... maybe it was a good thing he didn't know that he would not only be sitting through an interview with one of the Crownsguard, but their commander. No doubt it would only worry him more.

 _Noctis (7:57pm): Guess so. They're pretty cool guys though. Seriously... it'll be fine._

Granted, he'd likely not have classified Cor as one of the 'pretty cool' ones. More often than not the man was serious and stern; though that said he was more than fair. And Prompto wasn't exactly a pushover.

So really it _would_ be fine.

 _Prompto (7:58pm): If you say so._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hi again everyone. I feel I should apologise again, but at the same time that's going to get super repetitive, especially for those only just coming to this story, so I might skip it this time around.

Thanks as usual to those who've taken the time to read this far; doubly so for those who've followed and favourited the story. I'm glad you're liking what you've read so far that you want to read more.

Special thanks to my reviewers as always. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to write and let me know what you're thinking.

Astrid Midnight: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. As for the interview... I guess that's a wait and see.

Anyway, thanks again everyone. I hope you enjoy Chapter 8.

* * *

To say that he was worried about Prompto was a bit of an understatement. Sure, he knew his friend wasn't in any danger at the Citadel, but at the same time that interview his friend had left to attend...

Well he didn't know what would happen if Prompto failed it.

Not that he thought he would, of course. Despite his nervousness about it, Prompto had seemed pretty confident going into it that everything would be fine, and if there was anything in his life that the Crownsguard might find surely – _surely_ – he wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place.

Right?

So when at the end of the school day, Noctis sent him a quick text to see how it had all gone he didn't think much of it when Prompto didn't answer straight away. Maybe he was on the bus? Maybe he'd forgotten to turn his phone back on after the interview? Maybe...

"Is something the matter, Noct?"

Apparently he was more worried than he thought he was because it was obviously showing on his face. Glancing up and meeting Ignis' eyes in the rearview mirror, Noctis offered his friend a quick shrug. "It's just... Prompto. I haven't heard from him since he left for the interview with Cor. I just... I wanted to check in, make sure he was okay."

Ignis just shrugged. "He was still with Cor when I left the Citadel, so perhaps he remains indisposed."

"Still in..." And Noctis' voice trailed off in surprise. Moments later, he was frowning. "Wait seriously? What's _taking_ so long?"

He could sense that Ignis didn't appreciate the snappy question but the older guy suppressed what he was feeling and simply shook his head. "Noct, you are the crown prince of Lucis and Cor needs to determine whether Prompto's presence in your life will put you in any danger. Not a small responsibility and Cor will take it incredibly seriously. It will take as long as it needs to."

He supposed Ignis was making sense but he couldn't help the worry that slipped into his mind at just how long this interview had gone so far. After all, it wasn't as if Prompto was all that old... how much could there possibly be in his life to talk about?

"Does it _usually_ take this long?"

He'd learnt over their years together that Ignis responded more readily to calm questions than he did to whining and tried to keep any of the worry he felt from his voice.

A quick glance at him in the rearview mirror – a quick flash of concern in those eyes – and Noctis had his answer.

No it didn't.

So then what in the name of Eos was taking so bloody long?

* * *

Upon arriving back at the Citadel, Noctis made a beeline straight for Cor's office, determined to wait outside as long as it took them to finish. Dead set on finding out _exactly_ what the hell was going on, instead he was gripped by the elbow only halfway there and was pulled around to face Gladio.

"Easy, Noct. Where're you off to in such a hurry?"

Indicating the direction with a nod of his head, he elaborated quickly. "Going to see Prompto. He's still in with Cor. Wanna know what's taking so long." And when he attempted to duck off he was caught again by the Shield-in-training.

"Woah, there. Slow down. Heading over there isn't going to speed things up, and you're supposed to be training." Ready to argue, Noctis opened his mouth to speak, and Gladio immediately shook his head. "You can see Prompto when Cor's finished with him."

"Will I?"

He supposed the raised brow on Gladio's forehead meant that he'd heard the scepticism in his voice, but the older guy didn't respond. He also didn't continue with his efforts to chivvy him along, Noctis seizing the opportunity to get his opinion on the situation.

"Seriously, Gladio. What could _possibly_ be taking this long? This isn't normal, right?"

Hesitating a moment – it was clear that Gladio wasn't one hundred percent certain of the situation either – eventually his friend shrugged. "Maybe not, but keep in mind this is the first civilian you've ever requested be vetted before. He's going to be around a lot and this friendship _did_ kinda spring out of nowhere. And then there's the whole troublemaker thing..."

But his voice trailed off when he saw the expression on Noctis' face at this revelation.

"Wait, you guys _told_ them about that?"

"Noct, we _had_ to. When Iggy put the request in they asked us what we knew."

"And you _told_ them? _Six_ , Gladio you're supposed to be my friends." Okay so he knew he was probably overreacting a little – he knew Gladio was probably right – but the threat of Cor deciding that perhaps Prompto wasn't the best fit for a friend of the Prince had just become so much more real.

And honestly he couldn't imagine _not_ having Prompto around anymore.

"We _are_ your friends, Noct, I promise, but we're also tasked with keeping you safe. We had to tell them everything we knew."

"Glad you've figured out where your _real_ loyalty lies," he snarked back, turning to leave. And when Gladio reached out to grab his arm again he tugged it away before the guy could get a grip. "I'm not coming. I'm going to see Prom."

"Noct!"

But he didn't turn back, didn't even acknowledge that he'd heard him speak, and just kept walking.

Gladio didn't follow.

* * *

After taking his seat on the Citadel floor he was approached by a few members of the Crownsguard, asking whether he wouldn't be more comfortable waiting elsewhere. He didn't know what his expression looked like when they asked this but he assumed nothing good when after taking a brief look at it, those same Crownsguard withdrew without another word.

Truth was, he wasn't angry; not at Gladio, not at Ignis – they had a job to do and they were both brilliant at it. He didn't resent them for the choices they had to make at times. He was just _worried_. Worried that Cor might find something he didn't like about Prompto, even something as simple as his innate ability to find himself in detention at least twice a week, and make damn sure that the guy never saw him again.

Not that he thought Prompto was in any danger; Cor was in all things a fair man, even if he was a little strict. Definitely not someone he'd ever consider 'nice', still he had no doubt at all that the man would give Prompto a fair go.

Unless he was ordered to do otherwise.

"Damn... You're looking like a particularly stormy thundercloud today. What flew up your ass?"

So caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed the door opening, Prompto now standing before him, watching him with a look of curiosity and a faint smile.

"Prom! Hey!" And he scrambled back to his feet, eyes darting quickly over Prompto as if searching for any signs that his friend was any less than okay. Besides a faint red colouring high on his cheekbones and the tips of his ears and a tightness around his eyes that suggested he might be annoyed, his friend seemed to be just fine. "You okay?"

"Course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I..." Without a good answer to that Noctis just shrugged. "No reason." Glancing behind the other guy as Cor emerged from the office, he shot his friend another quick look. "So how'd it go?"

Before Prompto could answer, Cor had nodded briefly as he passed with a quiet "Highness" in acknowledgement and it was impossible not to notice the way Prompto immediately tensed at the sound of the voice. Nor could he fail to notice the way his friend rubbed almost unconsciously at his wrist; at the familiar cuff covering the tattoo he disliked so much.

After Cor had disappeared around the corner Prompto seemed to relax again, and ignoring the look of concern on Noctis' face, Prompto just answered his earlier question with a shrug. "As well as can be expected, I assume. Way to bury the lead with Cor by the way."

Noctis couldn't help but smile at that. "Well you _did_ say..."

"Yeah yeah, I know what I said."

For a moment after that neither of them spoke, honestly Noctis has no idea what to say to the other guy and whether it was okay to ask what was bothering him. Had Cor found something? Had he confronted Prompto about it? Is that what had made him so uncomfortable?

Eventually – only because eventually _one_ of them would have to speak – Noctis took a deep breath and dived right in. "So what's the story? We allowed to hang out or what? What'd Cor say?"

Looking back at him, Prompto offered him a quick shrug. "I dunno. Said they'd let me know. Couple of the Crownsguard are supposed to escort me home or somethin' like that."

Noctis just stared for a moment, glancing briefly over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps to see a couple of the Crownsguard approaching, both giving him a cursory glance before beckoning Prompto to walk ahead of them. Refusing for the moment to just let it all go, Noctis fell into step with him. "So what's that mean? Shouldn't Cor already know if you're dangerous or not? You were in there for _hours_. There can't be a whole hell of a lot that he _didn't_ ask you."

Prompto cracked a smile at that, but Noctis was familiar enough with his expressions now that he could see it didn't _quite_ reach his eyes. "Yeah... was definitely in there a while. And he did ask me a lot. Impression I got though, was that he had to run his 'findings'," and he made inverted commas with his fingers. "By the King."

"My Dad?"

"No the _other_ King," and after a brief pause, "Yes, dumbass your Dad," and when Prompto flashed him a grin – genuine this time – Noctis couldn't help but grin back. The memory of when he'd said something similar was still fresh in his mind. "Apparently he just needs to approve it."

"So it's all good, right? There's no reason he might not?"

The look Prompto gave him then... Noctis wasn't one hundred percent certain what it meant but if he had to guess it looked like Prompto was on the verge of telling him something. Eventually however the guy just shrugged. "No reason I can think of, but then I've never really been in charge of a Prince's security. I don't really know what a 'threat' looks like."

"A threat? Usually not a kid in high school, I can tell you that much." He chuckled then when he saw Prompto arch a brow. "Unless you're a super young super secret agent from Niflheim or something?" Apparently he wasn't being as funny as he thought, because Prompto responded to _that_ with nothing more than a grimace. "Seriously, Prom, don't worry about it."

"I'm not the one who's worried. You're the one freaking out here, dude."

It was true too; Prompto had never given any indication that he was at all worried about how it was all going to go; at least not to the degree _he_ was. _He_ had been the one working himself up with his worries about what might happen; about what Cor might decide and how it might affect his friendship with Prompto.

Honestly... he was terrified he was going to lose the guy.

"Okay fine. I might be. But seriously... _Cor Leonis_ , the _Commander_ of the Crownsguard was sent to vet a _high school student_. That's just not normal. At least it doesn't _feel_ normal." After a brief pause he quickly added, "Did he bring up anything about detention?"

When Prompto cocked a brow, looking curiously at him for the question, Noctis just shook his head. "Gladio and Ignis might have mentioned it to Cor, is all..."

"After you'd mentioned it to them?"

Noctis grinned. "What can I say... you were a bit of a troublemaker and I was trying to convince both them _and_ myself that I didn't want to be your friend."

Prompto laughed at that, but there was something behind his eyes; something a little more fragile than Noctis had ever seen there before. "How'd that go for you?"

"Well you were persistent. And a little bit irreverent. And just... fun to be around. So I guess you changed my mind."

"But not Ignis' or Gladio's?"

Noctis shrugged. "I think they're coming around. They just... they were looking out for me, doing their jobs and I guess they thought it best to warn Cor of your less than perfect school record."

He was answered with a nod. "Makes sense. But to answer your question, no... the guy didn't bring it up."

"So what did you guys talk about?"

But they had come to the Citadel's large front doors, and Prompto paused a moment before exiting, the Crownsguard escorting him hovering at his elbow. "I'll have to tell you later." And he indicated the Crownsguard standing just behind them. "I think these boys are under orders to get me home sooner rather than later."

"And away from me." Noctis could read between the lines easily enough, his expression dark enough that the two Crownsguard shifted a little uneasily where they stood.

But Prompto nodded, obviously less bothered by the fact. "Yeah. At least until everything is approved. Gotta follow procedure, right?"

He caught himself wondering then if Prompto was finding this whole thing a little too tiresome. Maybe the idea of Cor or the King rejecting this request wasn't quite as big a deal for his friend... because at least then all this shit would just be done. "I'm really sorry, Prom. I know it's a pain."

"Seriously dude, stop freaking out and for the sake of the Six, _please_ stop apologising. It's fine. It is. So calm the fuck down, yeah?"

Though the Crownsguard shot the boy a look for the expletive, Noctis just nodded. "Okay fine. Calming down." And then after a brief pause, "I guess I'll see you at school then?"

And Prompto just flashed him a grin. "I guess you will." Then he turned and Noctis just watched in silence as the Crownsguard followed his friend out of the Citadel.


End file.
